


Good Different

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 1, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “Oliver’s just dropping something off.” Connor takes a breath. “So there’s no reason to bring up anything that…”Michaela snickers. “Like you stalking his blog all day instead of working?”
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 10





	Good Different

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't.
> 
> PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh
> 
> Prompt was: Anonymous asked: "can you write a fic where oliver comes to the house for some reason or another and everyone's like "so you're the guy connor was pining over" and oliver's just like "me?? i don't think connor would pine over me????" and connor gets super embarassed bc oliver doesn't know about the online stalking or flowers"

“Oliver’s just dropping something off.” Connor takes a breath. “So there’s no reason to bring up anything that…”

Michaela snickers. “Like you stalking his blog all day instead of working?”

Connor shoots her a glare. He opens his mouth to retort, but then Asher decided to _helpfully_ chip in.

“Or how you cried on that chick’s shoulder in the bar? Oh my boyfriend - or _oops_ , I mean _girlfriend_.” Asher laughs.

Connor turns his death gaze on Asher, who just laughs harder in response.

"How about the flowers?” Laurel says. “Does he even know you went over there that night?”

“How do you even know about that?” Connor snaps.

She glances at Wes. Wes shrugs. “Sorry.”

Connor closes his eyes and groans. Does _everyone_ know _everything_ _?_

“You… you did?” comes a small voice from behind him.

Connor’s stomach drops. “You’re early,” he says to Oliver, eyes still squeezed shut. He doesn’t want to see Oliver’s reaction.

“Connor,” Oliver starts, but Connor really _really_ doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Did you bring what I asked you to?” Connor asks, too quick, too sharp. He opens his eyes in time to see the hurt flash across Oliver’s face.

Oliver’s smile tightens. He looks down at his messenger bag, digs for the file, and then holds it out for Connor without looking.

That’s not right. It’s not…

Connor went through hell that night and several nights since trying to prove himself to Oliver, that he wouldn’t hurt him, that he could be a good boyfriend.

Yet here he is, botching all of it at the first chance.

And for what? To save face in front of his classmates?

_No._ A year ago, maybe, but that feels like a different lifetime now. Everything is different. _Oliver_ is different.

Connor pushes the file aside and slips into Oliver’s space. When Oliver looks at him, wide-eyed, Connor touches his cheek, coaxing him closer.

“I brought you flowers,” Connor whispers against Oliver’s lips and kisses them.

Oliver whimpers so Connor kisses him harder. Oliver’s arms wrap around Connor’s waist.

They break when someone coughs beside them. Michaela holds out a hand. “The file,” she said. Oliver, face reddening, hands over the file, though he keeps the other on Connor’s hip. Michaela rolls her eyes and turns away. “Let’s get back to work, shall we?”

As the others divvy up the file, Connor steals another quick kiss.

Oliver’s blush deepens, even as his lips curl into a smile. “This is different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

“I could get used to this,” Oliver says.

Connor laughs into Oliver’s cheek. “Then get used to it.”

“That sounds like a promise.”

“It is one.”


End file.
